European patent application 0 400 583 relates to imidazoquinoxalinones and their aza analogs of the following general formula: ##STR3## where A is a nitrogen atom or CH, B and D are a nitrogen atom or CH, B and D are a nitrogen atom or CH is a substituted carbon atom and the radicals R, R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 represent hydrogen or various organic substituents.
These compounds are said to have a positive inotropic vessel dilating effect. In addition, the Indian Journal of Chemistry, Volume 10, 1972, pages 344-350 describe inter alia the preparation of compounds of Formula: ##STR4## where the radical R can be 3-dimethylaminopropyl-(1), 2-morpholinoethyl-(1), 2-pyrrolidinoethyl-(1) or 2-dimethylaminoethyl-(1). No pharmacological effect is described.